Un camino distinto
by DTLA1992
Summary: Versión alternativa del fanfic 'Ray'. Justo cuando Sunset está decidida en su decisión, una sorpresa aparece en el último momento. Ahora dependerá de ella, junto a Ray, en evaluar su situación y tomar la medida apropiada en medio de la problemática de Anon-a-Miss.
1. Encuentro inesperado

**Hola a todos, buenos días**

**En esta ocasión les traigo una versión alterna del fic 'Ray' que recientemente se me ocurrió en estos días, una manera de ver otro desenlace de la trama original. Será una historia de dos capítulos únicamente, cualquier cosa podría suceder así como que no sucedan. Sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso, Twilight me devolvió el mensaje cuando le comenté acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en la escuela. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras en mi diario:

"_A veces lo único que puedes hacer es mantenerte firme. Ser tú misma. Y encontrar a tu familia."_

Y ciertamente tuvo razón en algo.

Sin ser un humano o poni, esta criaturita me brindó el apoyo que necesitaba. No necesitó usar otra cosa salvo su inocente personalidad y-

**¡PUM!**

"¡_Hijo de su mamá!_"

Sunset no puede evitar asustarse ante el inesperado estruendo. La puerta de su apartamento había sido derribada por un borrón multicolor que consistía en cinco adolescentes.

"¡Ahora si la hiciste buena, Pinkie! Ahora van a poner mi nombre en una denuncia por vandalismo. Y creo que me rompí una uña."

"Le dije desde el principio que no era necesario. Tenía una copia de la llave del departamento después de todo."

"Lo sabemos, AJ, pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas. Ahora, si me disculpan…" La organizadora de fiestas toma una bocanada de aire y tranquilamente dice:

"¡SUNSET SHIMMER!"

Pinkie Pie envuelve a la ex equina con un fuerte abrazo. Las demás se le unen también.

"…_Corte de vías de circulación_… _muerte cerebral inminente… por favor… oxígeno…_"

"Oopsie." Las Rainbooms dan un paso atrás para que la chica pueda respirar.

"Nos tuviste preocupadas, Sunset. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Pregunta Fluttershy.

"Nada. Sólo estaba en un monólogo personal, descansando un rato antes de ponerme a hacer las tareas y evitando arrojar la merienda por la boca."

Fue entonces que la Shimmer se percata de a quiénes le estaba hablando. "_**¿Qué están haciendo aquí?**_"

Fluttershy se atemoriza ante el tono cuasi iracundo en la voz Sunset. "Um… bueno… no devolvías nuestras llamadas y… este… pensamos que algo te había sucedido… y…"

Viendo que su amiga no podía concretar sus palabras ante el pánico, Rarity decide hablar en su lugar.

"Querida, entendemos que estas no son las circunstancias idóneas para una reunión, y que _probablemente_ seamos las últimas personas a quienes quieres ver en estos momentos. Pero tienes que escucharnos.

Hoy en la tarde, tuvimos una fuerte revelación que nos estremeció enormemente. Intentamos comunicarnos contigo, pero como no contestabas nuestros mensajes decidimos ir a buscarte y-"

"Y asegurarse que me estuviera ahogando dentro un vaso de agua, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho, eso es universalmente imposible de realizar. A no ser que-"

"_¡Cierra el pico, Pinkie Pie!"_ Sunset la corta tajantemente. "Como todos los demás en Canterlot High se turnan para hacer de las suyas conmigo ustedes tampoco se querían quedar con las ganas, así que vinieron para tener su parte de la diversión."

"¡Eso no es verdad!" dice Rainbow Dash, "nosotras somos incapaces de hacerte daño en cualquier aspecto. ¡De veras!"

_Cínica._ "¿Ah no? Qué tal si comenzamos con la puerta de caoba que _**acaban de echar abajo hace unos segundos atrás**_."

Rainbow Dash comienza a frotarse el brazo de manera incómoda. Por la mueca que esboza parece que hicieron algo más que eso.

Sunset echa una mirada por su ventana para contemplar un grupo de personas que comenzaban a reunirse en la entrada, observando con asombro que la puerta principal también había sido derribada.

"_¡Bola de borregos! _¿Cómo se supone que le vaya a explicar esto al casero?"

"¡No no no no! Nosotras nos encargaremos de pagar por los daños ocasionados. Mira."

Pinkie saca un fajo de billetes desde el interior de su esponjosa cabellera; sin embargo, Sunset los tira al suelo de una palmada. ¡Ella no necesitaba de su lástima!

De pronto siente que algo se va colando sobre su chaqueta hasta posicionarse sobre su hombro izquierdo, revelando ser Ray.

"Genial, ya lo desperté de nuevo."

"¿Y quién es él?" Pregunta Fluttershy con curiosidad.

"Se llama Ray, es mi geco leopardo. Lo tengo desde- _¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!_"

Fluttershy retrocede ante la amedrentada. "Y para que lo sepan, no necesito saber a qué vinieron:

Soy la _roba-secretos_ que _traicionó su confianza_ y _volví a mis viejas andanzas_ para publicar todos sus secretos _después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas _porque _no soy su amiga _y la verdad _jamás había cambiado_. _**¡Por qué de pronto querrían buscar a Anon-a-Miss tras embarrar sus nombres de por vida!**_"

"Porque tú no eres Anon-a-Miss," dice Applejack agachando su sombrero con pena. "Supimos la verdad y ahora comprendemos que tú no fuiste quien publicó esas cosas."

"Así es. Fuimos nosotras…" Dice una nueva voz.

Se trataba de Apple Bloom, acompañada por Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, quienes presentaban una mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento plasmada sobre sus rostros. "… y nosotras derribamos la puerta principal del condominio. Perdón."

Sunset no dice nada, su mirada se inmuta. Solo atiende a inhalar aire y exhalarlo con lentitud "Me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero se puede saber **por qué lo hicieron**."

Sweetie Belle traga saliva, está asustada, mas está decidida a responder. "Porque no fuimos invitadas a sus pijamadas."

"Creo que lo que quiere escuchar es que estuvimos celosas porque nuestras hermanas pasaban más tiempo con ella que con nosotras, Sweetie." Corrige Scootaloo, y obviamente no se sentía orgullosa de ello.

Un tramo de sangre comienza a salir por la fosa nasal de la equestriana. "Um, ¿estás bien, caramelo?"

"Sí. Solo estoy sorprendida… **¡POR TANTA ESTUPIDEZ!**"

El geco salta por el estremecimiento de su dueña, rápidamente toma un paño y comienza a limpiar el líquido rojo de la superficie de su piel dorada.

"Gracias, Ray." El reptil asiente su cabecita en afirmación. Ahora, de vuelta a estas tres.

"A ver si entendí bien:

Ustedes tres, de alguna forma, se hicieron con los secretos más íntimos de su propia familia y persona más cercana a una hermana; y no sólo eso, sino de todos los estudiantes de Canterlot High. Los cuelgan en esa porquería de página para que todos los vieran. Ponen una cuestionable imagen _de mi persona_. Todos se convierten en el blanco de las burlas de todos. Me acusan injustamente y se desquitan conmigo con asaltos, agresiones e insultos. Vuelvo a ser la paria de la escuela … _**¿solo por celos?**_"

Sunset las mira con histeria. En sus ojos se podía leer _'¿Es en serio?'_

"Es cierto," admite Apple Bloom. "Yo fui quien publicó sobre el asunto del sobrenombre de Applejack en la cuenta. Era la única que sabía en ese momento, y sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar lo relacionaría contigo en cuestión de segundos." Su hermana mayor hunde la cara de vergüenza en el sombrero.

"Yo memoricé la clave personal del celular de Rarity y lo sustraje después para acceder a las fotos de la pijamada que organizaron esa noche en nuestra casa. A la mañana siguiente las coloqué desde un ángulo que pareciera que todas provinieron de tu celular," añade Sweetie Belle. Rarity saca su pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas que salían.

"Y yo colgué la baja calificación del reporte de ciencias de Rainbow Dash durante las horas del entrenamiento. Como las demás iban a sospechar de ti, ella igualmente te acusaría por descarte." Comenta Scootaloo, a lo que Rainbow aparta la mirada decepcionada.

Pero no terminó ahí. La voz de Scootaloo comienza a quebrarse.

"La idea era hacer que se alejen de ti y que puedan pasar más tiempo con nosotras. Pero entonces el perfil comenzó a ganar seguidores de la noche a la mañana. A los estudiantes les agradó el contenido, por lo que comenzaron a enviar sus propios secretos para que los hagamos públicos.

No supimos qué hacer, simplemente los colgamos. La situación se salió de control. Luego vimos cómo se peleaban entre ellos, sabiendo que ellos mismos los habían publicado, y para que no los descubran comenzaron a echarte la culpa.

A pesar que dio resultado ¡el método fue de lo más estúpido! ¡JAMÁS FUE NUESTRA INTENCIÓN ARRUINAR TU VIDA!"

"¡Pero lo hicieron de todas maneras! _¡Y terminé tal como empecé!_" Objeta Sunset, "bonita manera de mostrar lo que piensan de mí después de haber arriesgado todo por ustedes y demostrarles que había cambiado."

Hace una pausa.

"Aunque, para ser justas, me hicieron un enorme favor. Su patético experimento me hizo comprender con qué clase de personas me estaba rodeando," Sunset lanza una fulminante mirada a las Rainbooms.

"Me esforcé. Me probé ante ustedes – _ante toda Canterlot _– que dejé de ser aquella yegua perversa. Que al fin dejaría mi pasado atrás de una buena vez."

"S-Sunset-"

"Y justo cuando todo marchaba de lo más lindo, sale Anon-a-Miss. ¿Y qué creen que sucedió después?"

"Por favor, Sunny, no fue nuestra intención-"

"Les pedí. Les imploré. _Les supliqué_ que por favor me escuchen y me den la oportunidad de defenderme… **PERO NOOO. **Todas ustedes asumieron lo peor de mí, que sólo las estaba manipulando como lo hice antes. ¡Que yo las traicioné cuando la realidad es que la traicionada fui YO!"

Me hicieron creer que era como la familia. Pero la verdad era que sólo les era útil hasta cierto punto, ¡porque después me echaron a la calle como la basura!"

"¡Lo sentimos, Sunset! ¡MUCHÍSIMO!" Rompe en llanto Fluttershy.

"No debimos llegar a esa conclusión tan rápidamente. La hemos regado por completo, ¡pero danos la oportunidad para enmendarlo!" Pide Rainbow Dash en su desesperación.

"**¡NO!** ¡Nada de lo que ustedes pendejas vayan a hacer revertirá el daño que ocasionaron! Ustedes no tienen _**ni**_ idea de todo lo que tuve que aguantar todas estas semanas.

¿Saben cómo es que me sigo manteniendo de pie con todo lo que pasé? ¡Ray!

Esta criaturita me ha dado las fuerzas necesarias para sobrellevar este calvario. Se convirtió en mi apoyo desde me abandonaron. De hecho, ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso mucho antes de la llegada de las Sirenas. Cuando estuve sola en este mundo.

Ray estuvo ahí acompañándome en las buenas y en las malas. Se convirtió en mi familia haciendo más allá de su deber como mi mascota. Ahora lo veo."

"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debamos hacer?" Pregunta Applejack, con ojos inundados de lágrimas a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantenerse fuerte, "¿cómo te podemos demostrar que estamos arrepentidas de nuestra decisión?"

"Desde donde veo, absolutamente nada." Contesta Sunset, "ya han hecho y dicho más que suficiente. Y pueden decir cualquier cosa que se les ocurran, **ya no tengo por qué seguir escuchándolas**."

Dicho esto, la ex estudiante de la Princesa Celestia pudo percibir que algo en las chicas a quienes llamó amigas.

Algo se había quebrado. Vio la misma dolorosa expresión que ella mostró cuando Applejack y las demás decidieron cortar todo lazo de amistad con ella aquel día en los pasillos.

"Tienes razón. Nada de lo que hagamos podrá remediar este desastre. Cuando más nos necesitaste, te apartamos como la peste por hacer caso a un puñado de comentarios." Comenta Applejack.

"Por lo menos lo reconocen. Ahora si no les importa…"

"Más que eso, le prometimos a Twilight que estaríamos a tu lado, sin importar la situación, mientras te enseñemos el valor de la Amistad. Pero esto…" añade PInkie Pie, "… esto demostró que al final nosotras resultamos ser las malvadas que traicionaron tu confianza, que preferimos nuestro orgullo por encima de ti y que no somos dignas de portar nuestros elementos. No lo merezco."

Esa última frase desconcierta a Sunset. ¿Acaso lo dijo a propósito? "…Uh, ¿qué?"

Y para corroborarlo pudo contemplar como la frondosa cabellera de la organizadora de fiestas se desinfla cual globo; y por si no fuera suficiente, su tez rosa comenzaba a tornarse gris.

¿Por qué de pronto Shimmer sentía pena? ¡Las Rainbooms tuvieron la culpa, no ella!

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Pinks, se supone que represento al Elemento de la Lealtad y lo primero que hago es tirar nuestra amistad al inodoro porque me ganó la cólera. Ahora que lo pienso, no siempre estuvimos ahí para apoyarte.

No te tomamos en consideración durante la Batalla de las Bandas, te acusé de hacerme quedar mal en las semifinales, dejamos que te abucheen… ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo pude dejar que todo eso pase!" Dice Rainbow Dash furiosamente mientras se limpia las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

"Creo que después de todo sí soy una imbécil que lo único que sirve es para patear un balón de fútbol." Scootaloo no puede tolerar escuchar las palabras que _ella_ misma escribió de su ídolo.

Ahora Sunset Shimmer se sentía más incómoda de lo que no se supone que debería haber estado. Igualmente, Ray está perplejo.

"En fin," vuelve a hablar la de cabellera arcoíris, "se está haciendo tarde. Ya no importunaremos con nuestras presencias. Ven Scoots, te llevaré a casa; no quiero que tus padres comiencen a preocuparse por tu ausencia."

"Pero, ¿y qué hay de Sunset?"

Rainbow voltea para ver a la puberta, su mirada de derrota lo decía todo. Scootaloo no puede sino acompañarla hacia la entrada del apartamento – o lo que quedaba de ella.

Una por una, las demás comienzan a dejar el lugar. Antes de irse, Apple Bloom se detiene y señala a las otras Crusaders para que vuelvan con Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer," habla la menor de los Apple," de verdad lamentamos mucho haberte lastimado de esta manera. Sé que una palabra de perdón no basta para remediar el daño, pero mereces escucharlo.

Estuvimos tan cegadas por nuestros celos que olvidamos por completo todo lo que hiciste por la escuela, por nosotras y, sobre todo, por nuestras hermanas."

"Apple Bloom tiene razón. Te esforzaste bastante para ganarte un lugar en nuestras vidas, y demostraste que dejaste de ser esa abusiva chica con sed de poder y te convertiste en una maravillosa persona… claro, hasta que lo arruinamos por completo."

Luego, Sweetie Belle se dirige hacia el geco leopardo. "Cuídala mucho. Fue muy buena con mi hermana y con sus amigas, no merecía el trato que le dimos. Y tampoco permitas que guarde rencor."

Sunset no sabía que responder. Estaba en su derecho de estar enojada, ¿cierto? Y, entonces, ¿por qué todavía sentía ese vacío en lo profundo de su ser?

Dicho esto, las niñas se despiden, cruzan la entrada para darles el encuentro a sus hermanas y volver cada quién a sus hogares. Al final solo quedaron Sunset y Ray; una enorme incomodidad inunda el ambiente.


	2. Mientras tanto

Había transcurrido otra semana dentro de la escuela Canterlot donde no hayan faltado las típicas disputas entre compañeros de clases, estudiantes teniendo que verse en la obligación de faltar para evitar las burlas y en algunos casos los clubes escolares cerraron sus puertas por decisión de quienes los integraban.

La situación distaba bastante del grato ambiente donde sí se podía reflejar el espíritu de los Potros de Canterlot. Y por supuesto, no faltaban aquellos alumnos que seguían absortos con los secretos que se colgaban a la página de MyStable.

Las Rainbooms se encontraban reunidas al fondo de una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería, aisladas del ambiente hostil. Las cosas no fueron para bien en cuanto al estado anímico, sobre todo Pinkie Pie.

Si bien la organizadora de fiestas recuperó parte de su tono rosa brillante característico en su tez, su cabello permanecía flácido y tenía agachada su mirada como si le hubieran quitado su alma.

"¿Les importa si las acompañamos?" Pregunta una voz por detrás de las damas, siendo Sweetie Belle en compañía de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo llevando sus almuerzos respectivos.

"Pónganse cómodas."

Fluttershy y Rainbow hacen espacio para que las Crusaders tomen asiento entre el grupo. Al igual que las mayores, se mostraban miserables con todo lo que causaron.

La menor de los Apple echa una mirada a Pinkie, quien todavía tenía la mirada baja. No podía sentirse más culpable de lo que estaba. ¿Debería hablarle? ¿Le molestaría su presencia? ¿Cómo saberlo?

"Uh… ¿cómo sigues?"

"… hubo mejores tiempos..." responde la Pie tajantemente; indicando que no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

"Dale tiempo querida, solo necesita su espacio para que pueda superar el mal momento y volver en sí." Asegura Rarity, aunque ni ella misma se cree sus propias palabras.

Estaba agobiada por dentro como Pinkie. Todas se sentían de la misma manera. Y todas sabían sobre el porqué.

Así, regresaron al incómodo silencio alrededor de su mesa. Aunque Rainbow sentía que estaba en la necesidad de intentar mantener el ánimo de sus amigas en estas circunstancias – ahora que Pinkie Pie se encintroba 'indispuesta' por así decirlo.

Quizás, una pregunta casual pudiera servir. "Y…. entonces, Scootaloo… ¿qué me dices de la programación de tus prácticas? Quiero estar al tanto."

"No habrán más prácticas Rainbow," responde la peli púrpura, "no sé si te enteraste que hubo otro pleito dentro de los vestidores del equipo juvenil.

Rumble le conectó un golpe a otro chico porque no dejaba de comentar acerca de un incidente que le sucedió a su hermano mayor hace años."

"¿Thunderlane?" Inquiere Rainbow Dash, era un conocido de ella. Buen volante. Debió imaginar que lo involucrarían a él también.

"Sí. La Entrenadora Spitfire no tuvo más remedio que separarlos del equipo por indisciplina. De hecho, decidió disolver el equipo hasta nuevo aviso." Agregó Scootaloo.

"Eso… eso apesta…"

"Lo sé."

"Y supongo que tu compañero le echó la culpa a Sunset de eso." Applejack habla con cierta amargura en su voz. Le molestaba tremendamente la costumbre que la mayoría de los estudiantes adoptaron de relacionar a Sunset con Anon-a-Miss.

Hablando de Sunset, nadie la había visto en Canterlot High durante esta semana, ni si quiera la vieron pasar en las afueras del terreno de la cancha de fútbol. Su ausencia solo alimentaba la idea de que ella era Anon-a-Miss, ya que todo tipo de publicaciones cesaron por el momento.

Obviamente no era así.

"¿Creen… que haya regresado a Equestria?" Pregunta Fluttershy con tristeza. "Que tal vez eso sea la razón por la que no viene a clases."

"No lo creo. Sunset dijo que la única razón por la que todavía sigue firme y está aquí es por su familia. O sea, su mascota."

"Cierto, pero tampoco podemos asegurar que realmente se esté quedando únicamente por Ray," Applejack le da la contraria a la atleta, aunque muy en el fondo quisiera que no sea el caso. "Me gustaría creer que está delicada de salud como una excusa."

"…y quién la culpa…" se pronunció Pinkie Pie luego de permanecer callada, "…luego de cómo la despreciamos, lo último que quisiera ver en esta vida sería nuestras caras…"

Las palabras de la rosa se vuelven una onda expansiva que afecta otra vez a las chicas y las llena de vergüenza recordando las palabras hirientes que le dirigieron a la Shimmer para dejarla después en ese desagradable charco de lágrimas.

De repente Apple Bloom se levanta bruscamente como poseída de su asiento y sale corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería.

"Apple Bloom, ¿a dónde vas?" pregunta Applejack sorprendida por la manera intempestiva en que su hermana deja la mesa.

"Ya vuelvo. No me esperen."

"¡Apple Bloom! ¡Espera!" La rubia la llama en vano, por lo que también decide dejar el comedor e ir tras ella. El resto del grupo imita el ejemplo. Hasta la misma Pinkie Pie se irguió y las sigue, pero sólo porque le daba igual si se quedaba quieta o se ponía en marcha. Para qué molestarse.

* * *

Apple Bloom se puso en mente ir hacia un lugar con determinación por el acelerar de sus pasos, cuando en eso su hermana mayor y sus amigas la interceptan.

"¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede ahora? Me preocupaste cuando te fuiste así nomas sin dar explicaciones." Se exalta Applejack.

"Perdón Applejack, es que se trata de un asunto que debo resolverlo por mi cuenta."

"¿Y tan urgente es que para eso tuviste que salir disparada como bala perdida?" Pregunta la rubia con intriga al percatarse que la puberta lleva consigo su mochila, "a todo esto, ¿dónde ibas?"

"Ya te lo dije, es algo que debo hacer."

"Bueno, al menos puedes darme un pequeño detalle sobre lo que sea que tengas en mente esta vez. O se trata de algo más que yo desconozca pero tú si estás al tanto." Insiste Applejack con impaciencia.

Apple Bloom se sentía presionada ante la firme mirada de su hermana. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba y ya? "Es que… ¡no entenderías!"

"¿Entender qué? ¿Qué llegamos a este lamentable predicamento porque tú y yo así lo quisimos? ¡Porque eso sí puedo decir que lo entiendo a la perfección!"

Rarity entonces decide intervenir antes de que las cosas entra ambas hermanas fueran a empeorar. "Apple Bloom, hablo por todas cuando digo que esta idiotez no ha costado bastante en todos los sentidos, y en lo personal no pienso tolerarlo ni un minuto más.

Así pues, te exijo que compartas tus intensiones con nosotras en este mismo instante por tu propio bien."

"Vamos Apple Bloom, lo que sea que estés planeando dilo de una vez." Urge Sweetie Belle, "y si no quieres decírselo a tu hermana, está bien. Puedes decírmelo en privado o a Scootaloo. Somos tus amigas."

Chicos y chicas que se dirigían a atender sus clases se asoman curiosos por saber la fuente del alboroto, cosa que puso más nerviosa a la hermana menor de la modista.

"Yo… ¡No!" Bloom se inmuta ante las exigencias. "Esto debo resolverlo por _mí_ misma. No les compete a ninguna de ustedes."

"Bájale a tu chocolate Apple Bloom. No te hemos hecho nada para que te pongas así y ya me estoy cansando de tu actitud; o nos dices qué tenías pensado hacer o voy a-"

"¿Vas a hacer qué, Scootaloo? ¿A sacarle la información a golpes? Eso dejaría mucho que desear de tu persona. Pensé que Apple Bloom era tu amiga, y se _supone_ que las amigas se apoyan entre sí sin importar la situación.

Además, Rainbow Dash está aquí presente. Qué podría pensar."

Una voz se hace notar por detrás de Applebloom que deja pasmado a todos los presentes.

Volteando sus miradas se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que con la figura de Sunset Shimmer en cuerpo completo y con una expresión estoica en su rostro.

Las murmuraciones negativas no se hicieron esperar entre los estudiantes, algunos de ellos mirándola con disgusto y otros echando pestes mentalmente. Para las Rainbooms y las Crusaders fue una sorpresa ver nuevamente a la ecuestriana – siquiera un descanso para sus consciencias atormentadas.

Hasta en el rostro de Pinkie Pie se pudo apreciar una chispa de asombro en toda esa depresión cuando escuchó a Sunset que por fin pudo alzar la mirada para poder verla con sus propios ojos.

Como sea, Sunset estaba en Canterlot High. Aunque nadie tenía idea para qué.

"¡Sunset! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, querida!" Exclama Rarity de alegría, extendiendo su mano a Sunset. Parece que se le olvidó por completo el desenlace del otro día y tarde lo capta cuando la ecuestriana no le regresa el saludo.

"Sí Rarity, debe ser un gusto _muy_ desgraciado."

La modista le dio pena por la manera en que lo dijo, pero sentía que se lo merecía. "Bueno… se puede decir que me siento así. Las demás se sienten de la misma manera."

Sunset no parece darle importancia. Solo se limita a echar una mirada rápida a quienes se hicieron llamar sus amigas, a las jóvenes que se mostraban temerosas ante su presencia y de vuelta a Rarity.

"¿Les parece si vamos a otra parte? Estamos atrayendo demasiada atención."

Les tomó una eternidad procesar esas palabras en sus mentes pero finalmente las chicas les impactó tremendamente que la propia Shimmer las esté invitando… ¿pero a qué? ¿Estaba dispuesta a hablar con ellas? ¿O solo vino para despedirse de una buena vez?

Eso comenzó a mortificarlas enormemente. "Uh… por su puesto. ¿Pero a dónde?"

Sunset no dijo nada. Simplemente comenzó a desplazarse entre la multitud, ignorando en su totalidad las miradas y lo que pudieran decir o pensar de ella. Una a una, las chicas la siguieron; Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo las siguieron a la brevedad.

Había mucha tensión en el ambiente como para tratarse de un diálogo. Nadie podía asegurarlo con certeza.

* * *

**Buen día a todos.**

**Estos meses que ****pasaron me la pasé con mis deberes, que sí o sí tenía que cumplirlas dado las circunstancias. En ese transcurso, estuve pensando en cómo se desarrollaría esta historia; y no fue fácil de concebir la continuación del capítulo anterior. Así pues, me di cuenta que realmente necesito mejorar en cuanto a la planificación de una trama.**

**En otras palabras: la historia no contará con dos capítulos, sino que tendrá uno más - ¡Sorpresa!**


	3. Resolución

El sonar de una melodía llenaba el espacio dentro del estudio de música donde las Rainbooms solían reunirse para practicar sus números y relajarse luego de un día de clases. Quien se hubiera imaginado que Sunset Shimmer las hubiera conducido específicamente a este lugar.

Y únicamente ella tocaba su guitarra eléctrica, las demás se limitaban a observarla y escuchar. A pesar de la intriga tenían una clara idea sobre el propósito de esta reunión – si se le podía llamar así.

Cuando finalizó, Sunset se permite dar un soplo de satisfacción. "Eso se sintió bien. Hace semanas que necesitaba algo de música para los oídos."

"Eso fue lindo, Sunset." Aplaude Fluttershy por el solo de guitarra, "aunque fuera una temática triste. Fuera de eso, te salió bien."

"Aprecio el gesto," la peli fuego deja el instrumento a un lado y posa la mirada sobre el grupo seriamente. "Directo al grano:

No es necesario que diga a qué he venido el día de hoy, ni por qué decidí traerlas aquí. Ustedes son bastante conscientes acerca de _cierto_ asunto que surgió de improviso, el cual no se controló y que comprometió la integridad total de la escuela Canterlot.

Sin mencionar que yo terminé siendo la perjudicada de todo este lío. Arreglándomelas por mi propia cuenta, ya que no recibí apoyo."

El agobio se hizo ver en las miradas de las chicas; sabían en el fondo que Sunset tocaría el tema de Anon-a-Miss y de cómo fue abandonada cuando necesitó ayuda. Sentían que iba a quemar cualquier laso restante que tuviera con las Rainbooms y que se le merecían.

Fluttershy da un paso enfrente, reuniendo todo el valor del mundo que pudiera, para expresar su pesar.

"Sunset, los últimos días se tornaron una pesadilla viviente para todas nosotras. Nuestros secretos más vergonzosos y penosos fueron expuestos sin previo aviso, donde nos convertimos en el blanco de muchas burlas. Te señalamos sin haberlo pensado dos veces, porque nosotras mismas creímos que volviste a tus viejas costumbres de bravucona; creímos que sólo nos manipulabas para tu diversión y no consideramos otras opciones hasta que se supo la verdad.

Te dijimos cosas horribles. Deshicimos todos tus logros y acabaste lastimada al final."

"¿Lastimada?" Pregunta Sunset irreverentemente, "me parece que esa palabra describe poco o nada la tragedia que me tocó experimentar. Seamos honestas, nunca tuve familia en este lugar; y por lo que sigo viendo, nadie me echa de menos."

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Exclama Fluttershy sin poder contener más sus lágrimas. "¡Nosotras te echamos de menos! ¡Canterlot te echa de menos!... Yo te echo de menos…"

Sunset sigue inmutable ante los llantos ahogados de la tímida adolescente, más se presta a seguir escuchando. "¿Crees que nadie te quiere aquí? Hay personas que se preocupan por ti: Flash, Derpy, Snips y Snails; incluso Vinyl Scratch se preocupó por ti, aunque nunca lo haya dicho jamás creyó que tú eras Anon-a-Miss.

Y te decimos la verdad cuando digo que nos hemos sentido miserables sin ti. No pasa ni un minuto sin que me arrepienta de haberte dicho que no eras mi amiga, todas nos sentimos horrible por eso. Nunca debió suceder y yo… y si tuviera el poder para revertir el tiempo yo… yo…"

Fluttershy no pudo seguir con el diálogo viendo la máscara estoica en el rostro de Sunset. ¿A quién quería engañar? Nada de lo que pudiera decir justificará cuánto ella y las demás lo sentían; y no había forma de que la escuchara de todos modos. La mano de Rainbow Dash se posa en el hombro de su amiga.

"No fuimos buenas personas," dice la atleta, "y debimos haber permanecido a tu lado en vez de hacer caso a unas estúpidas fotos. De todo corazón quiero que sepas que estamos completamente arrepentidas, si ya no quieres saber nada de nosotras lo entenderemos. Al menos podrás rehacer tu vida sabiendo que siempre tuviste la razón y que eres inocente."

Con tristeza, Rainbow Dash lleva a Fluttershy hacia la puerta para abandonar el lugar con las demás siguiéndolas por detrás en son de derrota.

"Tampoco fui una buena persona."

El comentario deja en seco el andar de las adolescentes y las tres pubertas. Voltearon extrañadas por las palabras de Sunset.

"Ustedes hicieron lo cualquier persona hubiera hecho en estas circunstancias. Lo entiendo, no puedo culparlas después de todo lo que les hice pasar tiempo atrás."

La Shimmer parecía haber entristecido. Con sus dedos jaló un mechón de su cabellera roja y dorada, tirando de ésta con torpeza.

"Desde muy pequeña tuve que enfrentarme a los obstáculos que la vida me puso luego de haber perdido a mis padres. Sin ningún otro poni que se pudiera encargar de mí o que me extienda el casco, estaba acabada.

Lo que me permitió subsistir fueron mis habilidades únicas en la magia y, como algunos unicornios, no pasaría desapercibido. Fue así como el ser más maravillosa y carismática que pude haber conocido me abrió las puertas hacia una nueva etapa de mi vida donde podría aprovechar al máximo mi talento para usarlo en favor del bien.

Tuve a mi disposición lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado. Tristemente no duró mucho tiempo porque en aquel entonces mi mala cabeza decidió que esto era poca cosa para alguien como yo y debía aspirar a la grandeza. Tiré todo al drenaje y abandoné mi hogar en mi búsqueda del poder absoluto. Vaya que resultó bien."

Las damas sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo. Sunset se levanta de su asiento y va caminando hasta llegar hacia las Crusaders. Se queda observándolas.

"Atormenté a los estudiantes de esta escuela, me aproveché de ellos, los tenía bajo amenazas infundadas sin razón alguna, disfruté hacerlos sufrir, arruiné muchas amistades. Fui horrible, en especial con sus hermanas.

¡Hasta tuve el descaro de robar la corona de una princesa y luego intenté matarlas por querer quedarme con esa corona, por todos los cielos! Tantas desgracias… por mi egoísmo." Ni Apple Bloom, ni Sweetie Belle, ni siquiera Scootaloo estaban seguras qué decir al respecto.

"Lo sé, están confundidas," comenta la ecuestriana, "mi punto es que crearon a Anon-a-Miss porque, en parte, todavía no me han perdonado por mis pecados y estaban en su derecho de darme una lección. ¿No es así?"

Eso sí las tomó desprevenidas. ¿En verdad seguían resentidas con Sunset por cómo trató a sus hermanas mayores? Nunca se pusieron a pensar realmente en ello durante todo ese tiempo, ni la idea se les cruzó por sus cabezas. No creyeron que todavía tuvieran algo en contra de ella.

"A decir verdad, yo seguía molesta contigo Sunset," se pronunció Sweetie Belle. "No podía perdonarte por las veces que nos hiciste la vida imposible, mucho menos por haber arruinado las amistades de Rarity.

Incluso después del Baile de Otoño, no creí ni por un momento que estabas arrepentida de todo el daño que ocasionaste. Era inverosímil que mi hermana quisiera tenerte como amiga después de que la humillaste en varias ocasiones."

"Tuviste que aguantar todo tipo de desprecio para demostrar que lo sentías," añade Scootaloo, "pero todo cambió cuando llegaron esas Sirenas y su magia a vísperas de la Batalla de las Bandas. De no ser por ti, seguiríamos siendo sus títeres y el mundo estaría hecho una ruina. Sunset, sólo queríamos que nuestras hermanas se alejen de ti y no por tus malas acciones del pasado; y si fuera así, lo lamentamos desde el fondo. No fue nuestra intención hacerte daño."

"Desgraciadamente ocurrió y no hay manera para poder remediarlo." Sentenció Sunset.

Ante ello la menor de los Apple desprende su mochila colocándola sobre la mayólica del estudio. Abriendo el contenido sustrae una unidad de memoria junto a su laptop.

"¿Y eso es?"

"Esto contiene toda la información acerca de la página de MyStable más la dirección de los correos electrónicos de cada uno de los estudiantes que enviaron secretos y fotos desde la creación de la cuenta. Le pedí a Sweetie Belle que grabe toda la información en esta unidad, grabándola también en mi laptop por si ocurriese un imprevisto. Con esto me disponía a dirigirme con la Directora Celestia o la Subdirectora."

Sería Applejack quien llegué a la conclusión sobre su comportamiento de hace varios minutos atrás. "Entonces… ¿tenías planeado entregarte?"

La peli roja asiente en afirmación. "Rarity lo dijo: ya hemos sufrido demasiado por mí culpa. No diré nada sobre Sweets y Scoots, además el perfil de Anon-a-Miss está a mi nombre; de esa manera, no quedarán afectadas."

"¡Qué poca confianza nos tienes Applebloom!" Protesta la pequeña peli púrpura. "Quizás Anon-a-Miss haya sido tu idea, pero Sweetie Belle y yo decidimos participar por nuestra cuenta. ¡No vamos a abandonarte!"

"¡Scoots tiene razón! Habíamos llevado este asunto demasiado lejos estando juntas, lo más lógico sería que juntas le demos final." Concluye la hermana de Rarity.

Sunset debía admitir que quedó impresionada por la decisión que tomaron las niñas. Las mismas que desataron el caos en Canterlot High estaban decididas a terminarlo como dé lugar.

"Ya veo." La ecuestriana cruza los brazos con mucha seriedad "¿Entienden que una vez que confiesen habrán severas represalias, verdad? Y no me refiero únicamente a la manada de furiosos alumnos que buscarán venganza."

Las Crusaders se miran con miedo entre sí, pero comprendían a la perfección. Difundir el contenido ajeno de las personas, la creación de una cuenta falsa y la práctica del cyberbullying – además de inducir a actos de violencia dentro de los límites de la escuela – eran motivos más que suficientes para meritar la expulsión definitiva de la escuela.

Cualquier expectativa de poder aspirar a una universidad quedó fuera de sus planes de vida.

"Está bien Sunset, con tal de limpiar tu nombre asumiremos cualquier cargo. Si nuestras hermanas nos odian por lo que hicimos, no hay nada más que podamos perder."

"Bueno Sweetie Belle, si me permites, tengo unas cuantas palabras que tengo que decirte a ti y a tus compinches," Contesta Rarity alzando su voz con moderación.

"Nunca en mi vida he tenido que pasar tanta vergüenza como lo que me tocó pasar al igual que a mis amigas y a nuestros conocidos. Se burlaron de nosotros de la manera más despreciable que se haya visto en la vida.

No solo eso, sino que tuvieron el descaro de señalar a una persona que estimamos mucho de ser la responsable de esta falacia. ¡Lo peor de todo es que caímos en su juego y la sacamos de nuestras vidas sin darle chance de que pruebe lo contrario!

¡Mi propia sangre se atrevió a cometer semejante infamia! ¡Lo que hicieron no tiene nombre ni perdón de Dios! ¡Debería dejar que les den el merecido escarmiento!..."

La hermana menor de la modista agachó su mirada luego de escuchar la reprimenda, era lo menos que podía esperar.

"… y sin embargo… terminaría como una hipócrita si no admito mi falta por haberte obligado a que tomes esta garrafal decisión."

"¿Eh?" Las niñas se preguntaron confundidas.

Applejack se presta a dar una explicación. "Niñas, deben saber que si salíamos a cada rato con Sunset era porque necesitábamos darle la confianza necesaria en esta época del año.

Sunset me contó que siempre pasaba todas las fiestas estando sola con su mascota, así que comencé a organizar con las chicas las fechas de las pijamadas para reforzar nuestros lazos como amigas. ¡**Después íbamos a pasar más tiempo** _**con ustedes**_!"

Las Crusaders se sintieron terribles con esa llamada. Luego Applejack se agacha hacia donde se encuentra su hermana, mirándola a los ojos. "No te voy a mentir cuando te digo que la regaron por completo con esta gracia suya. Nos vieron la cara de idiotas y se aprovecharon de ello.

Lastimaron a muchas personas, hicieron que lastimemos a Sunset y de paso me has lastimado. Ya no podré verte de la misma manera, y pasará bastante tiempo antes de que pueda volver a poner mi confianza en ti…

… ¡pero eso no significa que deba odiarte!"

"Applejack…"

"Ustedes armaron el escándalo de Anon-a-Miss ¡es verdad! Pero en retrospectiva nosotras no les dimos muchas opciones. Debimos haber prestado más atención sobre cómo se estaban sintiendo o quizás debimos haberles explicado nuestras intenciones desde el inicio.

Estoy decepcionada de ti Apple Bloom, pero más decepcionada estoy de mí misma por mi desempeño como tu hermana mayor. Lamento haberte hecho sentir sola; y a pesar de todo el daño _nunca_ dejaré de quererte. ¡Y tampoco permitiré que te hagan daño! ¿Entendiste?"

Esas palabras tocaron el corazón de la pequeña Apple, quien no pudo contenerse más y hunde su carita en el pecho de su hermana mayor, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Por su parte, Rarity limpia las lágrimas del rostro de Sweetie Belle con delicadeza mientras le dirige unas palabras de aliento.

Scootaloo no esperaba ningún signo de afecto por parte de su ídolo – si todavía podía llamarla así – creyendo que Dash le tendría tirria. Lo que no esperó fue ver un puño extendido en medio del aire proveniente de la atleta quien la mira sin interés.

Con temor, la peli púrpura extiende su puño chocando suavemente con los nudillos de Rainbow Dash. Sin avisar, Dash aprovecha para tomar a la niña y desarreglar su cabello con un fraternal coscorrón. Sabía que a Scoots no le gustaba que haga eso, ¡y a la vez le encantaba!

Tras haber finalizado la escena, Applejack recuerda aquella palabra que mencionó segundos atrás y se dirige hacia la ex alumna de la Princesa Celestia.

"Sunset, dijiste que nada de lo que hagamos podría enmendar el daño que cometimos en tu contra. Sé que no tenemos derecho de solicitarte este recado, pero si tan solo nos puedas brindar aunque sea una minúscula oportunidad para probarnos a nosotras mismas no sólo como las amigas que se te prometió, también como tu segunda familia; aquella que nunca debió abandonarte.

No pido que nos perdones, mucho menos que vuelvas a confiar en nosotras. Sólo te pedimos ese pequeño recado, si así lo deseas."

La mencionada no parecía estar convencida por las palabras de la rubia; tampoco detectó mentira alguna en su voz.

Busca con su mirada a Pinkie Pie y se va en dirección a ella. La peli rosa tiene miedo a lo que la Shimmer le fuera a decir. "¿Tú que dices Pinkie Pie?" Le pregunta, "¿qué opinas de todo esto?"

Sus ojos azules - enrojecidos de tanto llorar en los últimos días - entran en contacto con los de jade. "…te quité tu sonrisa…nunca debí haber tomado tu sonrisa…eso está mal…

Quiero… quiero recuperarla… aunque no sé cómo… Soy horrible…"

"Sí, hiciste mal en quitarme la sonrisa y faltaste a tu palabra. Pero tampoco me gustaría que debas perder tu sonrisa por un error en la vida." Pinkie alza un poco más la mirada.

"Si hay algo que sé, y me consta, es que Pinkie Pie es una persona que haría que todos los chicos caigan rendidos ante su encanto; y también sé que haría todo – y cuando digo todo, _lo digo en serio_ – lo que esté a su alcance para reponer su falta y devolver esa chispa de felicidad a cuanta persona necesite. Pero para ello tendrás que luchar. Tendrás que trabajar duro así como yo lo hice; no solo tú, también las chicas."

Sunset saca un objeto del bolsillo de su chaqueta, revelando ser su celular el cual lo deposita en las manos de la organizadora de fiestas. En la pantalla se aprecia una imagen muy familiar de ellas estando juntas compartiendo los momentos más gratos de su amistad en su máximo esplendor. Cuando eran amigas todavía.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

Pinkie Pie se mantiene en silencio sosteniendo el aparato. Suena un débil gemido. Otro más emerge de sus labios. Y finalmente las lágrimas van cayendo cual cascada de los ojos de la organizadora de fiestas.

Se lanza hacia Sunset dejando escapar días de soledad, amargura y congoja, hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho para ahogar los incesantes llantos. La ecuestriana no puede evitar sentir lástima y abraza a la Pie para consolarla, que lo suelte todo.

Pronto las Rainbooms se unen hacia su abatida compañera de grupo, envolviendo a ambas adolescentes en un solo abrazo. Sólo Apple Bloom y sus amigas se mantienen al margen, creyendo que necesitaban su espacio; además, sentían que no merecían estar con ellas. Sin embargo, la mano de Sunset emerge para hacer señales a las Crusaders y unírseles.

No estaban seguras al comienzo pero aceptan y se unen al grupo. Permanecieron así durante segundos hasta que los llantos de Pinkie Pie cesaron por completo.

Sunset saca un pañuelo de su mochila para que Pinkie pueda limpiar su rostro ensuciado por las lágrimas y el moco que quedaba. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Le pregunta.

"U-Un poco…" Responde la peli rosa, "…y sí… quiero luchar… quiero corregir las cosas… no importa cuánto me tome."

"El tiempo lo dirá, Pinkie." Sunset le da otro pañuelo – de hecho, le entrega la caja completa – mientras tanto la acompaña fuera del cuarto y hacia los pasillos. "Ven, toma algo de líquido y para que almuerces. Estás demacrada."

"Yo la voy llevando de regreso a la cafetería y que descanse un rato," se ofrece Rainbow. La peli arco iris lleva a la Pie con cuidado seguida por Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy.

Las Crusaders se disponían a acompañarlas también, hasta que algo hace que frenen el paso y vuelven nuevamente con la Shimmer. Sería Apple Bloom quien hable primero.

"Sunset… muchas gracias."

"No tienen por qué hacerlo."

"¡Claro que debemos!" Responde la menor de los Apple, "a pesar de todo les diste a nuestras hermanas una oportunidad para reponer las faltas, incluso si no estabas obligada a hacerlo."

"De hecho Apple Bloom, no estoy en obligación de darle a nadie una oportunidad. Así como nadie tenía la obligación de darme una oportunidad."

Otra vez las pubertas se confunden con el comentario. "Sus hermanas y sus amigas pudieron dejarme atrás y seguir adelante con sus vidas tras el Baile de Otoño. Siendo una chica demonio, tenía intenciones de matarlas para que no fueran a interferir en mis planes de dominación universal; y sin embargo, me extendieron sus manos y me aceptaron en su grupo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Asumo que se trata de hacer lo correcto."

"Ya veo. ¿Y entonces qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Pregunta Scootaloo.

"Ray." Sunset responde sencillamente. Las Crusaders se la quedan viendo como si fuera la cosa más absurda que jamás haya escuchado en toda la existencia.

"Uh… sí sabes que Ray es un geko, ¿verdad?"

"Geko leopardo, Sweetie Belle; y sí, sé que los animales no hablan pero tienen la capacidad de escuchar. Véanlo así: Te la pasas objetando sobre por qué no debería volver a hablar con las personas que me hicieron daño injustificadamente por varias horas, y por cada minuto que pasa te abres un poco más respecto a lo que sentías o pensabas en aquel instante hasta que por fin caes en la cuenta de que tú también les hiciste daño sin razón alguna en su momento."

Ahora las niñas ya tenían una idea de lo que intentaba decir.

"Quizás debí haber sido una mejor chica-poni cuando ingresaron a mi apartamento totalmente arrepentidas. No debí descargarme con ellas y debí ser comprensiva, pero deben entender que estaba molesta y que estaba en mi derecho; sólo que de la manera equivocada."

Sweetie Belle hace una mueca inocente – le gustaría tener una buena relación de vez en cuando con Opalescense sin que la gata trate de desgarrarle el rostro las veces que quiera acariciarla. "Qué bien te debes sentir teniendo a alguien como Ray acompañándote."

"No sería posible si no tuviera a Fluttershy para que me enseñe cómo debería acercarme a él. Gracias a ella pude comprenderlo mejor y Ray a cambio me comprende, a su manera. Así nos cuidamos mutuamente."

Y todo esto lo sacó pasando tiempo con un pequeño reptil para el asombro de Apple Bloom. "Gracias Sunset."

"Nuevamente no me lo agradezcan. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si comeos algo antes de que vayan con las directoras?"

"Buena idea."

Así, la de Equestria y el trío se disponen a darle el encuentro a las Rainbooms lo más pronto posible. Fue entonces que a Scootaloo se le vino a la cabeza un detalle importante respecto a los días que Sunset Shimmer no asistió a Canterlot High.

"¡Tus clases! Tienes que ponerte al día con tus materias y recuperar los créditos perdidos. Te presto mis anotaciones y las tareas que dejaron."

"No te preocupes por eso," asegura Sunset, "Flash me puso al corriente en la semana. Si van a preguntar por qué falté fue porque debía encargarme de un asunto con urgencia antes de que comiencen las festividades."

"¿Te refieres a las puertas de caoba que derribamos?" Pregunta Apple Bloom apenada por ese incidente.

"En efecto. No tienen ni idea lo que pasé sólo para que me den un precio justo por las gemas que traje de Equestria." A la memoria le vino la imagen de un hombre calvo de sonrisa socarrona que conoció en una de las múltiples tiendas de la ciudad. Cómo terminó odiando a ese sujeto.

"Por fortuna me dieron lo necesario para poder asumir los pagos de las reparaciones a tiempo. Por desgracia, hice un gasto adicional para evitar que el casero ponga una denuncia en su contra y le tuve que adelantar el arriendo de los siguientes seis meses Se puede decir que no tengo liquidez en mi cuenta." Dijo Sunset por no decir que estaba quebrada. Demonios, eso sonó feo – y pensar que alguna vez de burló de ello.

"De veras lo sentimos por eso," se pronunció Sweetie Belle, "y si lo deseas te prestaremos dinero."

Eso no era necesario decirlo. Buscaban a Celestia y a Luna, entregaban la evidencia, organizarían una asamblea general después de clases donde se confesarían públicamente, eliminarían la cuenta y se disculparían con los estudiantes y maestros.

Y, obviamente, recibirían sus castigos respectivos.

"¿Le contarás a la Princesa Twilight sobre lo ocurrido? Pregunta Scootaloo con intriga.

"La Princesa Twilight está al tanto. Y quiere tener una palabra con ustedes y con las chicas; a más tardar, vendrá hoy día con Spike. No la esperen con besos y abrazos."

Las Crusaders se aterraron ante la sola idea de enfrentar la cólera de la mágica poni de otra dimensión a quien le prometieron enseñarle todo sobre la amistad a Sunset Shimmer. Sólo esperaban salir con vida de ese encuentro.

"Lo único que deseo es que hayan aprendido de esta experiencia," añade Sunset, "no sé si se los hayan dicho pero ustedes tienen un enorme potencial estando unidas, y lo están desperdiciando en hacer babosadas. Ya van a cumplir trece el año entrante, muestren algo de madurez."

"Lo sabemos. A partir de hoy, dejaremos que nuestras hermanas tengan su espacio sin que importunemos."

"Y procuraremos en comunicarnos sobre cómo nos sentimos a la siguiente vez."

Por lo menos entendieron. Ahora sí las cuatro damas se pusieron en marcha para encontrarse con las demás adolescentes. Las siguientes horas serán determinantes para la resolución del caso Anon-a-Miss y para aquellos que se involucraron.

* * *

**Y con este capítulo le damos cierre a esta corta historia. Como había mencionado en el episodio anterior me resultó difícil concebir la parte final de la trama, por lo que opté en hacerlo de dos partes por así decirlo - de ahí que decidí hacer tres capítulos en vez de dos como originalmente tenía planeado hacer. Agradezco por todas las visitas, favoritos y comentarios que recibió el fic; igualmente, le doy gracias al autor sonicfan05 cuya historia 'Through the Eyes of Anon-a-Miss' me inspiró para realizar esta versión del cómic (les recomiendo leer su fanfic, deja un mensaje importante. Y si lo desean pueden escribirle al respecto también).**

**Por el momento me despido. Les deseo muchas felicidades en estas fiestas y que sus logros se realicen para este año 2020 que no tarda en llegar. ¡Gracias a todos y todas! **


End file.
